TwilightExe
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: After Bella breaks up with Edward she gets a scholarship to a school in DenTech and moves in with her aunts family. She finds friends, romance and a goal to lean to, but then Edward shows up again and she has to make a choice.
1. Welcome to Dentech

_Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or . In this story the Twilight characters are younger then they are in the Twilight series. The Twilight vampires are the genetic kind._

**_Chapter 1: _**_Welcome to DenTech_

Edward had dumped her. That was the thought that crossed Bella's mind as she sat on the train with her bags next to her on the train. She leaned up against the window watching as the rain poured down. Her fingers tapped on the bench, her lips pushing together in irritation as she kept thinking about the fact she had been dumped. She had thought that going to DenTech city would be a fresh start for her, but she couldn't forget the fact she had moved in with her father to meet a guy who claimed that he was leaving her for her own safety. Sure, his family was from a long line of vampires, but he had managed to resist harming her for so long. It kind of felt like he was pushing her away because she wasn't of the high society that the vampire clans expected, not to mention while she could be turned she wouldn't be a pure one.

Letting out a deep sigh she finally got off of the train to see that her mother's sister was waiting for her with a smile on her face. "Hello Bella! It is nice to see you after all of these years. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler I think."

"Hello aunt Haruka." Bella looked away, a rather bored look on her face. "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Why? Didn't you get that really nice scholarship?"

"I recently broke up with a guy." Bella looked away. "I don't want to see Netto or Saito."

There came silence from the older woman. "Bella... Saito's dead."

"How come I didn't know about that? I mean... I have always prefered Saito over Netto-kun. Actually, I don't like Netto at all."

"The other thing I need to say is that Netto doesn't remember Saito... so please don't mention him in front of his twin brother."

"I see..." Bella folded her arms, miffed that the world was the complete mess that it was.

"By the way... do you have a Navi?"

"A Navi?" The fifth grader frowned. "No... I don't have a Navi. What ever that is."

"It's a tool for searching the web."

"Well... I'm not into trends and stuff."

"I see..." Her aunt looked unlocked the car door. "Well, you could say that's not a bad thing. Every kid though has a basic navi system as it is pretty much the web system here."

"Don't people just use computers?"

"No... well, the navi system is the computer system you could say. It's hard to explain. I guess you don't really need one. I don't have one. Your uncle helps to develop stuff related to Navis. Are you sure that you're not interested in it? I mean, you did get the scholarship to that eliete tech school and having your own navi allows you to work on your own computer programming."

"I shouldn't pick one out simply because everyone has one. I need to take the time to figure out what kind I want if I really want one. Plus... what about this whole programming thing? Couldn't I program one of my own from scratch?"

"That is possible, but it will be a lot of hard work. Not to mention the fact that will make you stand out."

"I think having a plain navi would make me stand out as well. Actually... I just need to think about this."

They arrived up at the top and Bella looked around. The girl happened to see a lot of technologically advanced items and her eyebrows went up. "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do." She followed her aunt to the subway and the rode their way to the place Bella would be living. Outside the door things rushed by again. "_Seriously... I can't believe Edward dumped me because he was a danger to me. That guy is such a coward. Actually... any guy that dumps a girl because he puts a girl into danger is a major loser. He thinks that he is so great because he happens to be of a long lived line... the long lived quite litterally that he can look down upon me. I bet that he couldn't get into this school on his own merits._"

"By the way... your mother and step-father are planning on moving to DenTech."

Bella flinched. "Do I have to go and live with them? I'm kind of tired about having to take care of my mother, so I really don't want to move back with her. There really isn't a place for me.

"It is ultimatly up to you whether you go and live with her again, though you should at least visit her." Her aunt let out a chuckle. "And I know what you mean about taking care of her. I always had to take care of her when we were younger. And you know what? She still hasn't grown up and is always chasing something new. For example, this time she has opened up a cyber cafe while that husband of hers was signed to the team here."

"Well... that seems normal."

"Cyber cafe's here use holigrams and can change themes depending on what is in store. Actually... if you happen to need a job I bet she would hire you. That way you can make some extra cash, not to mention the fact it isn't against your schools rules unless it is one of those more seedy cyber cafes. Of course... I think the job your school allows is the programing for cyber cafes, not acually watressing at them."

"I'll have to think about it." Bella looked out the window. "Does Netto go to the school?"

"No... he could have gotten a scholarship, but that's really... that was really Saito's thing. He was the older twin you know."


	2. Settling In

_**Chapter **__**2**__**: **__Setting In_

Bella's mind drifted off to when she was younger, when she had come to stay with her aunt and uncle once before. She had remembered the twins and the fact they had different personalities. Saito had always been the one she had liked, while Netto had annoyed her to no end. He wasn't stupid, but he never applied himself like other people did and preferred running around getting muddy then doing anything intelligent.

She also remembered her aunt and uncle. They were a change from her own parents. Her mother was lazy and childish despite her intelligence and artistic ability. Her father on the other hand lacked in intelligence and was rough around the edges. Her life with them had been filled with memories of him in his wife beater... not that he ever actually beat his wife... and her mother dressing in some of the worst clothes ever.

Her aunt on the other hand always knew how to dress decently and she always had a way about her that made Bella feel at home. She had intelligent conversational pieces with her uncle and could ask him any question she wanted and actually got an answer. Most of all it felt like a family and not like a high school sweet heart fling that had been ill matched because everyone wanted the two out casts to get together.

"_I hope that I never end up in that kind of situation. Actually... I kind of did. Everyone thought I should be with Edward, but I found myself still an outcast looking into their group. I was picked because I didn't fit in. As if I will fit in at the new school. I bet even though this is a school highly based around the academics that there are a bunch of rich snobs who only care about making their popularity numbers sky rocket._"

Bella let out a deep sigh, thankful when they finally arrived at the house. She walked into the house with her aunt and saw that her cousin was at the table, clicking buttons on a particular device. "Hello."

"Netto. Be nicer to your cousin." The woman paused. ""Netto. Would you be a dear and go to the store for me and get dinner." The boy got up, taking the money from her. "And no curry! I know you like it, but I don't know if your cousin does."

"Fine.."

Her aunt then breathed a sigh of relief. "Saito passed away when the boy's were younger. We lost communication with your mother, so we never got to say anything. What with her moving around like she did. I'm glad though you kept our address. Or your dad did. Not sure which one did. Anyways..." The woman paused for a few seconds. "Just don't bring it up. Netto didn't take to losing his twin very well."

"Sorry..." Bella sat down at the table. "I was more excited to see Seito then I was Netto."

"Well..." Her aunt tried to say something to her, but then paused. "Never mind."

After a bit of time Netto came back with the food his mother has asked him not to get as well as a bunch of desert. According to Netto curry was cheap and left room for deserts to celebrate his cousin coming. Bella though felt she was just an excuse to have the things he liked the most and ignored him. Uncle of course missed dinner as he was busy at work. He made a phone call saying he would pick up a cake on his way home to make up for it, only to find out Netto had ruined the plans.

Bella went up to her room as she wasn't very hungry. She noticed that the room used to be Saito's and she closed her eyes. She didn't know how to broach the subject with Netto either. The boy came up to her room. "I hear you're going to some sort of special academy or something."

"Yes. You don't have a problem with me having this room?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Didn't this room used to belong to..." Bella paused.

"This room has been empty as long as I can remember." Netto laughed. "You're kind of silly. Since you're going to this special academy, I can't introduce you to my friends. I think you'll like Yai and Meiru. I'll introduce you Saturday. Man! That's a long way away."

"What are they like?"

"Mmm... Meiru doesn't act like a girl nor does she dress like a girl. Yaito is rich and annoying."

"_And I'm supposed to like them?_"

_"_Netto! You need to be getting to bed!"

"All right! All right!" Her cousin shook his head. "If I don't go to my room she'll nag me until I do. I'll be playing video games if you need me."

Bella frowned. "_How is that being responsible?_"

She went back to looking at the ceiling. A voice suddenly came from the computer in her room. "Hey... do you actually remember the person who used to live in this room?"

The girl sat up to see a small figure on the screen. "You mean Saito?"

"Yes. I mean him."

"Yes. I remember him. He was honestly my favorite twin. I'm honestly not wanting to see either of them, but in some ways seeing Saito might not have been bad. It was a surprise when Aunt Haruka told me he'd died."

"Yes. Don't mention him to Netto. When Saito-kun died he blocked off all memories of him. Even if Saito's things were still in this room, I doubt that would trigger his memory to remember."

"Oh..." The girl watched him vanish from the screen. "Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Netto's Netnavi, Rockman."

Bella moved over to the screen. "Really? You're what a Netnavi is. You look..." The girl paused. "You look just like Saito. Why?"

"I think you'd be better off asking papa that question. You should get a Netnavi yourself. Netto likes doing Netbattles."

Bella sighed as the Netnavi disappeared. A knock came at the door and her uncle came in. He held out flowers. "Does this make up for being late?"

"Just apologizing is much better then my boyfriend ever did." The girl took a deep breath. "Make that ex-boyfriend."

"I don't understand how anybody could dump my cute niece." The man pouted. "You're better off without him. You'll find someone better."

The girl turned to look at the computer. "Uncle... about that Netnavi of Netto's. Is it just me, or does he look like Saito?"

"I programmed him."

"Is he a replacement?" Bella snapped.

"No... he's not a replacement." The man had a rather sad look on hisface.

"Well, it sure seems like it to me. He also seems to be quite aware that he's based of Saito. It's almost as if he expected to be a replacement. He even called you papa."

"The reason Rockman knows about Saito and acts like he is Saito is because he is Saito."

"Uncle... did you let your sadness get the better of you."

"No. I wish it was that way. I'm not sure how it happened either." The man then left it at that and Bella went to sleep.


	3. School Prep

**Chapter 3: _School Prep_**

"_I don't understand why things are this way. It used to be a lot more fun here, but whatever._" Bella rolled her eyes as she looked at the ceiling, placing her hands behind her back. The next morning she woke up, and Netto kept asking for curry for breakfast, and Bella rolled her eyes. It had been curry for dinner, and it seemed like it was her cousins favorite food. No, it had to be her cousins favorite food. Her aunt pulled out her school uniform, and Netto stared.

"Wait, Bella's not going to my school?" Netto's mouth poked out into a pout. "That so isn't fair. I mean, shouldn't she be going to my school?"

"She's got a scholarship to a rather prestigious school Netto-kun."

The boy folded his arms. "So? Is the only reason Bella here because she's going to a new school? That's rather mean?"

"I wanted to get away from my mom, but that wasn't a good enough reason for me to leave." Bella rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, getting that scholarship was perfect, and if I lose it, chances are she'll demand I come back. Plus, what's so good about your school."

"We get to net battle of course!"

Bella snorted. "Net battle?"

"No you don't. That is against school rules." Netto's mother thumped him on the head.

Bella's aunt put out a traditional Japanese breakfast, and she tackled the food, before going up to change into her school uniform. She loved the nice crispness of the uniform, her lips twisting up into smile. She headed down and grabbed her book bag, and got her transportation pass from her aunt, and headed out, with Netto's still sulking. She smiled slightly, thinking that things would go well, or pretending to. Her earphones popped into her earbuds, and a frown appeared.

"_Netto doesn't even understand the downside of going to a school with a bunch of spoiled brats. Their parents pay for everything, and they don't have to lift a finger for themselves. Seriously, why is it that this was the only way to escape. There are plenty of kids who live on their own in Japan, but no, mother had to be a stickler. I think it has to do with the fact she can't take care of herself, that moron. I love her though._"

Bella got on the underground train, and noticed everyone else had a navi. "_I guess I'll have to get my own navi. I'll ask uncle later. It be better to program my own._" She arrived at her stop, got off, and went to the front office. A young man with black and white hair came into the office to get something, and she found her cheeks blushing up as his piercing eyes suddenly looked at her, but the way he ignored her set her off.

When he left she was taken to her class, and couldn't help but notice the empty seat, or the blond haired girl sitting there who was obviously a lot younger. The girl noticed her, and Bella felt the girl's forehead almost blinded her. "_A spoiled brat who thinks she's all that despite the fact she's what, half the age of everyone else? Good grief._"

"I see the new student doesn't know who I am."

Bella rolled her eyes, and sat down at her desk. "Do you think I care?"

"Yeah, Yai-yo-chan. Why do you think you're so important compared to the rest of us, huh? Here all of us have CEO parents from some company, or some other famous person, and we all make good grades. Everyone is famous."

Bella glared at the other girl, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the blond flinched. "Hey, did you ever think that the reason I don't care is because I don't give a damn who any of you are? This is a school you know, so don't you think our education should take priority?"

"Who are you to act like that!" The other girl snapped.

"She thinks she's some kind of Enzan clone, probably some fangirl trying to act all cool like him despite the fact she's really not that way."

"Who?" Bella narrowed her eyes, but then felt the blond haired girl tug her sleeve.

"You really don't know who IPC's vice president is? That's the rival company to my family's company?"

"No, and I don't care."

The girl eyeballed Bella, suddenly letting her eyes dart to her hip. "Oh wait, that bitch doesn't even have a navi. What kind of moron are you?"

Bella glared at the girl. "Seriously. Do you think I care?"

"Not having a navi is not like having a cell, or a computer." One of the girls laughed.

"No, seriously. What don't you get about the fact I don't care about your opinion? Could you scram? I'm quite sure the teacher would appreciate us to focus on our education."

"It's study period, so..."

"So we're supposed to be studying."

"You still don't have a navi, loser."

Bella rolled her eyes, then felt a tug on her uniform, making her turn her head. The blond frowned at her. "Seriously, not having a navi isn't a good thing."

"I never said I wasn't going to have one. We don't have navi where we come from, so having one already doesn't make any sense at all."

"I guess." The girl started to go off about how great her family's company was, and how rich she was, and Bella started to ignore her. The classes were hard, but a good deal of the students simply goofed off, not paying any attention to the the teacher. Bella found herself irritated, and headed to lunch hoping that the day would pass fast. She got to the lunch table, hoping to be left alone, but found herself joined by the blond girl who continued to nag like she usually did. She let out a sigh, hoping that things couldn't get worse, when one of the girls from earlier came over and dumped a carton of milk onto the top of the blond haired girl's head.


End file.
